Happy Birthday Amu Hinamori
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: It's Amu's 16th birthday and Tadase asks her to be his girlfriend, and she accepts. Later when she is in an accident, he wishes it had never happened: but the next day at school, he sees her healed; but nobody remembers her but him! R&R!
1. The Present

Hey everyone! I have writers block on my other stories and this is sort of playing in my head, so I am going to attempt to type it out to you lovely readers of mine 3

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!

Jerry: *siiiigh *

Carp: double *siiiiigh *

Jerry: *pulls curtains *

* * *

Amu sat restlessly on her bed as her thoughts became mixed in her head. She groaned and flopped back and lay still, staring at the roof tiredly. She sighed heavily as more thoughts of Ikuto and Tadase gently tore at her.

"Amu-chan?"

She looked up to see Ran hovering gently in the air, a look of joy on her face.

"Tadase-kun is here to see you!"

Amu blushed and sat up furiously.

"WHAT?!" She ran to her mirror and put an 'x' clip into her hair, pulling it into a ponytail, and burst out the door. She stopped at the door and breathed in gently. She put on a smile and opened the door and saw him.

He smiled at her and she felt her insides melt quickly; his smile and sparkling eyes becoming very inviting.

"Happy birthday, Amu-chan."

He handed a gift to her wrapped in a red and black polka-dotted box with white frills on the silky black bow. She smiled at him and he blushed and started to turn away.

"I should g-go… I have to uh… Do something for my mom… Bye Hinamori-san!"

Before she could utter a word, he was out of sight. She stared at the gate he had gone through, then at the gift in her hands.

_Wonder why he ran off in such a hurry, _She thought to herself, _Oh well… I wonder what this is?_

She walked inside, closing the door gently with her foot. She walked up to her room, relieved that her parents had taken Ami with them for the whole holiday. She closed her door and sat on her bed and stared at it for a moment until three voices screamed into her ear.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!"

"Su wants to see!"

"Maybe it's pencils…"

"No! Cooking supplies!"

"No! New sports shoes!"

"Art!"

"Cooking!"

"SPORTS!"

"QUIET!!!"

The three little heads turned to Amu with a look of fear and she sighed impatiently. She pulled on the bow and threw it to the side, gently pulling the small box open. She pulled out a piece of paper and opened it slowly, her eyes widening as she read it.

_Hinamori Amu,_

_Lately, I have been thinking about you more often than not,_

_And at first I didn't understand, but I believe I do now._

_A long time ago when we were younger I told you I liked Amulet heart-_

_I was wrong._

_I believed I liked her, but I know now that…_

_It's the you that you are now that I like…_

_And I think that like is turning into love._

_I will probably have run away before you opened this,_

_So might I just say that…_

_If I see you wearing this…_

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Happy 13__th__ birthday, Hinamori-san._

_~Tadase Hitori_

Amu read the paper over and over and then realized that Tadase himself had written this; Kiseki would never do something like that. She looked into the box as Su, Ran, and Miki snatched up the paper and read it themselves.

Amu gasped as she saw a golden ring with a clover, a diamond, a spade, and a heart on it, and there was a larger (not like REALLY big- its small, but bigger than the other shapes) crown in the middle, signifying Pri- I mean, King.

She took it out and stared at it in awe as it shone beautifully.

She gently put it on her finger and smiled as it fit perfectly and she laughed as Ran and Su hugged her and Miki smiled and gave a cute thumbs up. She looked over at her Diamond egg and smiled at it, hoping it would hatch soon to share their joy.

* * *

UUUURK! Yeah yeah I know, Tadase kinda seems OOC, and so does Amu, but I'll get better  I'm trying my best; hope you like it!

Jerry: Yeah. Righhht.

Carp: Jer-RYY!!

Jerry: -.-* starts doing push-ups *

Carp: I didn't tell him to do that!

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la 'priiivacyyyy' eh tota/ viv/ tatie? :D!!


	2. The surprise Party Begins!

Hello again all of you! I am completely bored and I understand if my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic is Completo Crapa! :D Ahhh. I got somewhat- encouraging reviews on "Don't let go" but I COMPLETELY understand where you were coming from on the 'rushed' thing  I'm going to put a prequel in as a 2nd chapter, so you can understand the fight. I'll think of something! * winks and thumbs up *

Jerry: Can I pull the curtains.

Carp: SURE!

Jerry: Oy vey.

* * *

The next day there was a surprise party for Amu at Nagihiko's house, where Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase had begun to set up for the party. Kukai looked over at Tadase as they were putting up pictures of Amu, and Tadase was staring at the picture he was holding of her with a small smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Kukai smirked and snuck up behind him.

"Nice, eh Hitori?"

Tadase nodded and smiled again.

"Better than that…" He blushed furiously and turned around and started to spaz.

"Kuuuukaaiii!!!! You tricked me!"

Kukai laughed and shook his head.

"You deserved that one; but your secret is safe with me!" Kukai winked and gave him a thumbs up, turning away and kept tacking up pictures of the now 16-year-old Hinamori.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

"You guys! She's coming! Eeeek I'm so excited!!"

"Yaya, get down and shut up!"

"Shhhh!!!"

Everyone hid behind the bushes of Nagihiko's backyard as they heard the back door open and that familiar voice float by way of the wind into their ears.

"Hello? Nagihiko? You needed to see me?"

Amu looked around and rubbed her head.

"Uhm… Why are there pictures of me everywhere…"

Everyone jumped up from behind the bushes and smiled.

"SURPRISE!"

Amu stared at them all and then blushed and smiled happily; she had not been expecting this at all.

"O-oh! You guys!!"

Yaya ran up and hugged her tightly, soon followed by Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko.

"Happy birthday!" Yaya's voice was loud and bubbly, and Amu laughed softly and smiled at them all.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot to me! You guys are great friends!" Amu winked then smiled at them and they grinned back at her; she hadn't character changed, and was showing off a side of Amulet Heart; her would-be self.

"H-happy birthday Hinamori-san."

She turned slowly and saw Tadase standing a few feet behind her. She held her hands in front of her chest and he stared at her hands for a moment, then blushed and smiled softly, looking at the ground and taking a few steps forwards. He stopped right in front of her and took her hands, and stared at how the ring fit her perfectly.

"Hinamori-san…"

"You can call me Amu-chan, Tadase-kun."

He smiled and kept looking at her hands and he kissed her fingers softly and she blushed as he pulled back and looked at her, a small smile on his face, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Happy birthday…"

He leaned in closer to her face, putting a hand on her cheek, his lips not far from hers, and her face became a bright red as his eyes became half lidded, full of love and passion as they stared into hers.

"… _Amu-chan."_ He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She blushed furiously and her eyes were wide with shock. She began to relax and her eyes drifted shut, her body losing its stiffness.

She took his free hand in hers as they kissed and he smiled against her lips. They pulled back as they heard a flash and saw Yaya with a camera. Tadase blushed furiously but Amu glared at her.

"Yaya! Personal privacy!"

Yaya pouted.

"But this could make a good story for the school!"

Amu glared even harder until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Tadase next to her, smiling softly, still blushing.

"It's alright Amu-chan. I don't mind; do you?"

She smiled and shook her head no and he grinned.

"Good. Now everyone here has brought presents for you, even me."

Amu looked at her hand and he lifted her chin and smiled shaking his head no.

"That was so if people even think about trying to take you, they'll know that you're already taken. I have something else for you."

Amu blushed a little and smiled, and she stared into tadase's pink eyes with awe as they sparkled.

"So you are with Kiddy King now Amu-chan."

The two turned around and saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi jump off the granite fence and gracefully step towards them. Tadase pulled Amu closer and held her hand.

"What do you want Ikuto."

Ikuto shook his head and held out a box with a black bow on it, handing it to Amu.

"Happy birthday." He backed away and leaped over the fence, and Yoru watched him leave, then turned to Amu.

"Happy birthday-nya!"

Amu stared at the box then pulled on the bow and the box opened and a bright shining light poured out, and then subsided. She looked inside and gasped. Tadase had a look of concern and confusion, and leaned closer to her to see inside. His eyes widened as she lifted the gift out of the box slowly.

In her hands she held the Dumpty key, the one that went with her Humpty lock.

* * *

Ugh these chapters are short, aren't they. Ugh. Well, ill try harder! :D hope you are all enjoying it! Don't criticize too much, it's my first shugo chara story!!

Jerry: Yes she is trying very hard.

Carp: I am D;

Jerry: That's what I said, isn't it?

Carp: But- nevermind.

Jerry: OH. YEAH. THOUGHT- SO!

Carp: …. Riiiiight….

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la R.I.P Mr. Cheese! D': You lived well until you got all moldy!


	3. The Dumpty Key!

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! Jerry: Shall we begin?

Carp: Yes. We shall.

* * *

Everyone stared at the key in shock and silence sliced the air. Tadase swallowed the lump in his throat and gently took the key into his hands.

"Th-the dumpty key… Why did he…"

"Oh! There's a card!"

Everyone read over Amu's shoulder as she read the card out loud so everyone who couldn't see could hear.

"_Hinamori Amu, _

_Take this and give it back to the Kiddy King; his dad gave it to him._

_I stole it from him long ago, and thought I would give it back through you._

_Happy birthday, Amu._

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi."_

Tadase blinked and read it over again and looked at the key in his hands. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he gave it back…"

Amu stared at Tadase's shocked expression and assumed it must be very shocking to have it back, even more shocking as to _who _gave it back to him.

She took his hand and he turned to her and she smiled.

"Come on; we can talk about it later if you want. We don't want the day to pass by too soon!"

He smiled and nodded, placing it in his pocket as they walked over to the table covered in gifts. One-by-one everyone handed her the gifts, and after each one was opened she would thank everyone in pure joy.

She looked at the newer, slightly larger Shugo Chara holder, which would fit at least 7 eggs. She smiled at Nagihiko's thoughtful gift and turned to him.

"Thank you! I'm sure I'll use it often!"

She placed the case around her waist and her shugo charas went inside, their eggs going in as well. She looked up and saw Tadase holding a box, and it was the last gift. She smiled and took it from him and he blushed softly and smiled back, watching her as she opened it.

She pulled on the black bow and tossed it aside as she lifted the lid of the box slowly and looked inside. She pulled out a rather large book that said her name in Italics on the cover. She opened it and smiled as she saw pictures of her and the guardians throughout the years; Nadeshiko, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, the charas, everyone was in it. She looked up at Tadase and he looked down in embarrassment.

"I didn't have enough money to buy anything other than the ring, so…"

He was cut off by her body pressing against his, holding him close and her arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a hug. He stood in shock for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her as well, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"I love it Tadase-kun. It's one of the best presents I've ever gotten."

He nuzzled his head against her neck softly and smiled as he felt her warm breath trickle down his neck.

"I was hoping you would like it…"

"Do we really need to see all this?!"

Tadase and Amu let out an irritated sigh as they pulled back and looked at Kukai. Nagihiko smiled politely.

"I think it's great that you two are together now."

Yaya jumped in front of the two and waved her arms.

"It's about time!!! We all saw this coming sooner or later!!"

Amu smiled and glanced at Tadase and he turned to her and smiled softly, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could have realized it sooner."

Kukai waved his hand.

"Ah, who cares as long as you figured it out at some point."

Nagihiko nodded and smiled again.

"Now, shall we-"

"YAYA WANTS CAKE!!" Yaya pouted and yelled and everyone sighed and smiled.

"Fine we can eat cake."

"YAAAAAYYY!!!!"

Tadase pulled Amu back away from the table and behind one of the stonewalls decorating the backyard. She looked at him oddly.

"Tadase-kun, what…"

"I wanted to apologize to you Amu-chan. I'm so sorry for all of the times I have ever hurt you in any way. When I gave you that ring I ran because I feared you would reject it, as payback for what I have done… But when I saw you wearing it today…"

He looked down at the ground; his hair covering his face and Amu became concerned.

"Tadase? Are you…"

He looked up abruptly and stared her in the eye, his face serious and forward.

"I love you Amu Hinamori. I love you."

She stared into his pink eyes and found love, truth, and worries swirling in a flurry throughout them. She smiled at him and leaned her forehead onto his.

"I… I love you too Tadase-kun."

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her again, pulling her closer with his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her mind spinning at the feeling of Tadase's lips pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her tightly but gently. She sighed in content against his lips and he held her closer at the sound and she smiled inwardly.

She had finally confessed to Tadase…

And Tadase had confessed to her.

* * *

Ikuto sat on the roof of Nagihiko's house, watching as Tadase kissed Amu. He sighed and closed his eyes, walking down and jumping off onto the vacant street, walking away. Yoru flew up next to him.

"Are you thinking about Amu-nya?"

Ikuto said nothing but kept walking.

"Ikuto? Are you okay-nya?"

Ikuto shook his head no and stopped, looking up at the blue sky.

"Kiddy King said he would lose nothing to me. Well I want to lose nothing to him."

Yoru floated in the air, watching as Ikuto began walking away again. He rubbed his head in confusion.

"Ikuto…"

He watched as Ikuto's form began to disappear down the hill.

"… Do you love Amu?"

Yoru shook his head and flew towards Ikuto, quickly catching up and flying alongside him.

* * *

Well? How was that one? Okay? I hope!!!! This is still my first shugo chara story!! I hope it's okay!!

Well… Please review!! :3

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la EPISODE 74 OF SHUGO CHARA! WATCH IT! 3333333


	4. End of the Night, Start of Kidnapping

Hi again! Hope you are all enjoying this story! I'm trying hard ;D Keep reviewing!!

Jerry: I'm just gonna pull the curtains…

* * *

"Okay, Amu's turn."

Amu sighed and reached into the middle of the circle to spin the bottle. She spun it and waited for it to finish, and it landed on Kukai. Her eyes widened in slight disgust and Tadase didn't look entirely happy about it either. Tadase glanced behind him and smirked, leaning back and pushed over a rock, causing the bottle to jump, pointing at him instead.

Everyone looked at him and smirked and Tadase just shrugged. Amu smiled and moved over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, and was about to pull back, but he put his arm around her neck, pulling her in again. He leaned down and kept kissing her, and everyone else rolled his or her eyes.

Kukai pushed Amu over and she rolled off and Tadase glared at him from the ground and Amu laughed, going back to her spot. Rima spun the bottle next and it landed on Nagihiko.

He smiled softly and Rima blushed as he came closer and gave her a sheepish peck on the lips. He sat back down and Rima's face remained bright red. Yaya laughed and spun the bottle and it landed on Tadase and Amu glowered slightly. Tadase swallowed and looked at Amu and she shook her head and smiled. Yaya stuck out her tongue and kissed him on the forehead and everyone looked at her oddly and she shook her head.

"Yaya will not kiss him. Nuh-uh."

Everyone laughed except for Kukai. They all quieted down and looked at him in confusion and Yaya looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay Kukai?"

He shook his head and pointed the bottle to himself and turned to her, and pulled her in and kissed her. Everyone's eyebrows shot up almost off of their foreheads as he pulled back, blushing furiously. He looked down at the ground and his hair covered his eyes and Yaya blushed as well.

Nagihiko cleared his throat.

"Well… That was…"

"Interesting…" Kiseki finished his sentence for him.

Ran looked at the clock and went in front of Amu.

"We should go home! It's almost dark!"

Amu looked up and sure enough, the sky was dark blue and stars dotted the heavens. She stood up and Tadase stood abruptly.

"A-Amu-chan! You shouldn't go home alone at this time of night! I'll go with you!"

She smiled and nodded, turning to grab the box that carried her presents, and waved goodbye to the others. She left out the back gate, Tadase soon walking next to her.

She smiled happily and let out a content sigh.

"That was one of the best birthdays I ever had."

Tadase smiled at her.

"Really?"

She nodded and looked down, blushing.

"Yeah… Before I came to Seiyo Elementary, I never had any friends… Everyone thought I was too cool for parties and such. I'm in High School now, and this is my first birthday with friends…"

She turned to Tadase as she felt him take her free hand and a look of sadness was on his face.

"You've never had a party other than with your family?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"I've never had parties at all; I was too stubborn to want one."

"I'm so sorry, Amu-chan."

She turned to him and saw him looking at the ground in shame.

"Why?"

"Because when I first met you, I thought you were too cool for things like that… It was a prejudice… It wasn't right…"

She smiled and kept walking.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is the here and now; and right here, right now, I'm with you. That's all I've ever wanted, Tadase-kun."

He looked up and smiled, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"That's how I feel."

She smiled and faced forwards, her fingers still intertwined with Tadase's. They kept walking until they stopped at Amu's gate. She put the box down and turned to Tadase. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"Sleep well, Amu-chan."

She smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Only because I'll be dreaming of you, Tadase-kun."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but he was pulled away and thrown to the sidewalk. He sat up and rubbed his head, opening his eyes and stood up, glaring angrily at his attacker.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What do you want!"

Ikuto looked at Tadase with a stoic face.

"I want Amu-chan."

Tadase's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist and jumped into the air. She screamed and tried to make him let go but he held on tight. Tadase watched Ikuto leave with her, his eyes wide.

"AMU-CHAN!"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Tadase sat at the table in the royal garden, banging his head thoroughly on its surface. Everyone tried to make him stop but he paid no heed.

"I can't…"

Bang.

"Believe…"

Bang.

"I let him…"

Bang.

"Get away…"

Bang.

"With my girlfriend…"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Kukai sweat-dropped.

"We'll find her, Hitori-kun."

Tadase stopped banging his head on the table and sat up, and everyone fought the laughter that was begging to be released as they stared at his red forehead.

"I guess… But I can't believe he took her… And what's worse is that I didn't stop him."

Nagihiko shook his head.

"Stop beating yourself up. It won't make things better."

Rima nodded in agreement.

"He's right. We've got to find her, but we have to pull ourselves together."

Kukai sat up and looked around.

"Speaking of pulling things together, where's Yaya?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!! KUUKAAAAIIII!!!!"

Everyone jumped up and ran towards the sound of Yaya's scream. They turned the corner and Tadase ran up first and his jaw hung slack, his eyes wide, and tears threatened to spill out.

He blinked the tears back and ran up, falling to his knees. He covered his mouth with his hand at the horrid sight. The tears that he had tried to suppress denied his strength, falling down his gentle cheeks and onto the bloody body.

Before him lay Amu, cut, bruised and bleeding before him.

And the shallow rise and fall of her chest showed that she could die at any moment.

* * *

GASP! If this has you going, go on to the next chapter!!!

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la WAKE-A-THON COMIN' UP!! WOOOO!!!


	5. Wish upon a star

Oh. Last chapter was sad. Now: EXPLANATIONS!

* * *

Tadase swallowed the lump in his throat and gently picked her up, carrying her princess style.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He barked and Nagihiko pulled out his cell phone and started to dial.

Tadase looked down at the bleeding girl in his arms and another tear slid down his cheek. He looked up and frowned angrily.

"I'll get you Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'll never forgive you for this."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

"Excuse me."

Tadase groaned sleepily and his eyes twitched.

"Are you Tadase Hitori?"

Tadase's eyes opened slowly and he sat up and nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"She's asking to see you."

Tadase immediately woke up and jumped to his feet. He followed the doctor through the array of hallways and in front of a large door. The doctor motioned for him to go in, and Tadase swallowed, turning the handle and walking in as the doctor left him.

He closed the door softly behind him and walked up to the bed and saw Amu, looking out the window, her head bandaged and the rest of her body was either stitched or bandaged. He walked closer and she turned and smiled at him and he fought tears at the sight of her being hurt like this.

He brushed some hair away from her face softly as to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"… What did he do to you…"

Amu raised a confused eyebrow then it lowered again and she let out a 'mmph' noise.

"No. This wasn't Ikuto."

Tadase looked her straight in the eye, sudden guilt building up inside his chest; he thought it was Ikuto. Amu shook her head again.

"No. He just wanted to talk to me. He was telling me he liked me and things like that… I turned him down. He turned and looked out a large crack in the wall and then turned back to me and started to take me home. He dropped me off at the sidewalk before my house and left. I started to cross the street because I didn't see anyone coming, but then I got hit by something and flew through the air. I was still conscious; the car that hit me had no lights on. Ikuto came back and took the guy to the police station, and it was morning by the time he had come back. He picked me up and took me to the royal garden; not long before all of you got there. He left because he didn't want anyone thinking that it was him; and he didn't want to call you. He didn't feel like being attacked."

Tadase blinked and looked at her, noticing she had a cast on her right leg.

"You… You got hit by a c-car?"

She nodded and noticed that he started to blink faster, and his eyes had a glassy, wet look. She took his hand and pulled him over, and she sat up slightly. She turned his face so he was looking at her, and she wiped his tears away with her thumbs.

"You don't need to cry Tadase-kun. I'm okay. I'm alive. I'll be fully healed in a month and a half. I'll be fine."

He nodded softly and Amu hugged him and he put his arms around her softly, burying his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I'm so glad you're alright…"

She smiled and hugged him tighter, and they didn't bother pulling away as the door opened and the rest of the guardians walked in. They looked at the two and smiled softly as they pulled back. Amu kissed Tadase on the cheek and he turned to the others, waving them over.

"What happened." Rima's quiet voice flowed into their ears and Amu explained that she was hit by a car and Kukai cringed.

"You must be one tough girl."

Amu smiled slyly.

"You'd be surprised what I can go through. After all, I spend all day with all of _you_, don't I?"

Kukai smirked and then got pushed out of the way of Yaya, who was crying very hard.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I SAW YOU ALL BLOODY AND ICKY LIKE THAT?!?! I WAS VERY VERY VEERYYYY SCARED!!!"

Amu smiled apologetically.

"Uhm… D-don't cry…?"

Yaya immediately stopped and nodded.

"Okay!!"

Amu sweat-dropped.

"R-riiight…"

Nagihiko smiled at her.

"I'm very glad you're alright Amu-chan. We were all very worried about you; Tadase-kun the most. He was tired but wouldn't sleep, so we got the nurses to put a sleeping pill in his water."

Tadase crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Don't trust nurses who keep grinning at your friends."

Everyone laughed until the nurse came in and told them all to leave; visiting hours were over. Tadase turned to Amu one last time and was about to leave but she pulled him back and kissed him, then let go of his wrist softly. She smiled and waved goodbye and he smiled back a soft blush on his cheeks.

"I'll visit again soon, Amu-chan."

The door closed behind him and Amu was left alone. She looked out the window and sighed; she would rather be at home than be stuck in this dreary hospital.

* * *

**That Night… Tadase's P.O.V.**

"…"

Kiseki sighed.

"…Do you think she's-"

"Stop asking me about Amu."

"But-"

"Stop."

"But!"

"MOO!"

"BUT- wait, what?"

"Argh." Kiseki rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes and I leaned against my headboard. My gaze turned downward and I felt a pang of sadness leap through me.

"I'm sorry Kiseki… I know I'm being a bother, but I'm just worried… I don't want her getting lonely."

Kiseki glanced at me, then back out the window and nodded.

"Yes. That makes sense, I suppose."

I sighed, looking out the window. I stood and opened my back door, and stepped onto the deck, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars with a mind of muggy thoughts. I spotted a shooting star fly among the many other stars. I closed my eyes and began to think of what my wish would be.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the stars once again.

"I wish… That this had never happened…"

"Tadase! Time to go to bed!"

I turned to my door and saw my mom and nodded, stepping back inside. I glance out one last time and then shut the door behind me, turned off the light and lay down on my bed, and resigned myself into the sleep that I desperately longed for.

* * *

So how is it so farrr? Keep reading! It's not over- YET!

-Carp! God bless!

Hasta la LOL MR MAN EH BOBBE?


	6. It was a dream?

Hello again everyone! How are you doing? Good I hope! I'm so glad to hear you all like the story so far! I was worried some characters were OOC. Maybe they are… Hmm. Oh well! I am a worrywart, who wants to please! So, hopefully I will do so! Haha ;3

Jerry: Yeah… right…

Carp: Hmph.

Jerry: Sigh. * pulls curtain *

* * *

"Tadase! Time to get up! You have school!!"

Tadase opened his eyes slowly and sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He waited until he heard that his mom was gone then turned to Kiseki who was sitting on his chair, eyes closed.

"Kiseki. You awake."

Kiseki nodded.

"Yes. I have been for quite some time. Did you know you look like a girl when you sleep."

Tadase narrowed his eyes in anger towards his chara.

"Thanks."

Kiseki smirked.

"You're welcome."

Tadase shook his head and swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, walking over to his closet to pull out his uniform.

* * *

**Later at school…**

Tadase walked slowly up the sidewalk, not too far from the school, when he looked up and saw Amu. He smiled and ran to catch up with her.

"Amu-chan!"

She stopped and turned. She stared at him with a strange look on her face as he ran up to her. He looked at her and his smile grew wider.

"You're healed!"

Amu looked both ways as if trying to find a way to escape.

"Uh, I never got hurt… Who are you?"

Tadase's smile left him as he stared at her.

"A-Amu-chan..? It's me… Tadase! Your boyfriend!"

Amu shook her head in shock.

"What?! I don't have a boyfriend! Get away from me, little boy."

She kept walking and was pulled back as he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Where is Ran, Miki, and Su?"

She glared at him.

"Dan, Peeky, and who?"

She pulled her arm forcefully away and kept walking. He stared at her, his breath caught in his dry throat.

"K-kiseki… She didn't even notice you. What's going on??"

Kiseki shook his head.

"I don't know. It seems like everything you ever did with her never happened."

Tadase's eyes widened in horror and fear.

"Never… Happen…Ed…"

* * *

FLASHBACK- TADASE'S P.O.V.

_I sighed, looking out the window. I stood and opened my back door, and stepped onto the deck, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the railing and looked up at the stars with a mind of muggy thoughts. I spotted a shooting star fly among the many other stars. I closed my eyes and began to think of what my wish would be._

_I opened my eyes and looked up at the stars once again._

"_I wish… That this had never happened…"_

"_Tadase! Time to go to bed!"_

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

Tadase shook his head; no this couldn't be. He meant the car accident, not _everything._

"No… No…No!!"

He ran towards the school and Kiseki looked at him oddly.

"Tadase?!" He began to fly after him, catching up easily.

Tadase ran into the school and went into his classroom and saw Amu sitting in her desk by herself, and everyone was farther away, whispering silently.

"That's the new girl, Hinamori Amu. I heard that she has a rich French boyfriend."

"Her mom is a famous writer for a magazine and her dad is a professional photographer!"

"She is so cool and spicy. I love the way she wears her uniform! Her hair is great too. Is that pink natural?"

Tadase shook his head. New girl? Magazine? Photographer? French boyfriend?

"Oh, this cannot be happening!!"

Everyone fell silent and looked at Tadase as he leaned up against the wall , his arms crossed, his eyes closed, his pose letting off a 'I-am-pissed-and-confused-right-now-don't-touch-me' aura.

"What's wrong with prince?"

"He seems uptight for some reason."

"Ohhh! Maybe he likes Amu!"

"Oh! Prince likes Amu!"

"NO! That can't be! I like him!"

"I like him too!"

"You girls are so fickle"

"We don't like you."

"Hey, wha-"

Tadase rubbed his forehead and fought the tears he wanted to let out; Amu didn't know him- nobody knew her… Impossible. His eyes widened. He turned to the person closest to him.

"What grade are we in?!"

She looked at him oddly as he looked at her, and a boy nearby snickered.

"Man, maybe you should be in grade one!"

Tadase glared angrily.

"I'm really not in the mood for someone like you, all I need to know is what grade this is!!"

Everyone's eyebrows raised and nobody spoke.

"Grade four."

He turned to the tough feminine voice nearby, which was from Amu Hinamori. She kept staring out the window, not even looking at him.

"You know, Mr. Little boy, you should really know these things on your own."

Tadase swallowed the lump in his throat as some people laughed. He watched as Yamabuki Saaya went up to Amu and slammed a hand on her desk.

"Don't talk to my future husband like that!"

Tadase looked at her with fear on his face as she giggled and waved at him. Amu looked at his expression then let out an indignant laugh.

"Does it really look like he wants to date you?"

Saaya turned to her.

"Of course he does. I'm the prettiest girl in school."

Amu shook her head.

"The chewed-up pieces of gum under these desk seats are prettier than you, I'm sorry to say."

"Oh, so he would rather date you?"

Amu closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did I say that?"

"Well let's ask him then!!"

Amu stared at her blankly.

"You are a strange child."

Saaya ignored her comment and turned to Tadase.

"Tadase-sama!! Who would you rather date!! Me, the rich, powerful, and beautiful Yamabuki Saaya; or her, pink-haired, poor, new girl Hinamori Amu?"

Tadase didn't even blink before he answered.

"Hinamori-san."

Saaya's jaw dropped and she fell over in shock. Amu stared at him with a slight blush on her cheeks as he went up to her.

"This might not make sense but… I want to reverse this. I want the accident to happen; if that means you'll remember me, then I want that car to hit you."

Amu's eyebrows lifted and she jumped back.

"WHAT?!"

He stared at her, his pink eyes beginning to become crystally, glazed over, hers began to as well. She closed her eyes everything began to spin, and he did as well. The two fell over, landing unconscious on the cold, hard, tiled floor of the academy.

* * *

"Amu! Amu-chi!! Wake up!"

Amu's eyes opened slowly as she sat up in her bed, and she noticed she was in her room. She looked up and saw Ran flying around excitedly.

"What is it Ran?"

"It's your birthday today! And now you have a great gift already!!!"

Amu looked at her, becoming utterly and profoundly confused. How could it be her birthday…?

"What is the gift?"

Ran whistled and Miki blew into her little horn. Suddenly, Dia's egg floated up before her, and Dia came out.

"Happy birthday, Amu-chan!"

Amu smiled happily and took the little chara into her hands.

"Dia! You're finally hatched!"

Dia smiled happily and nodded.

"Yes! I thought today would be the perfect day!"

Amu smiled then realized that, if today was her birthday, then… Everything was a dream. Tadase had never asked her out, or anything like that. She sighed sadly and then looked up as Dia tapped her nose.

"There is a boy here to see you."

Amu raised an eyebrow as her door opened and she looked up, her jaw dropping as Tadase walked in, a sheepish smile on his face. He sat on her bed as she still stared at him, her mouth hanging open like a goldfish. He held out a small box to her and she gently took it, a tingle going up her spine as his warm hands touched hers.

"Happy birthday, Hinamori-san."

She smiled up at him as she began to open the box. She lifted the lid and pulled out the packaging felt, and then gasped as she saw a necklace with a silver chain and a silver crown on it. She looked at the back and it was engraved "Amu Hitori" on the back.

She blushed and looked up at him and he was blushing, his hair covering his face.

"I… I shouldn't have gotten engraved like that… It-it's too much… R-right? I'm s-so sorry, Hinamori-san…"

She laughed and put her arms around his shoulders and he looked at her, and blushed even harder as her nose touched his.

"You can call me Amu-chan."

His eyes widened as she leaned forwards and kissed him softly on the lips, and his eyes began to drift shut as he felt her warm, soft lips press against his. He gently put his arm around her and kissed her back and could feel her smiling against his lips. He pulled back and smiled at her, leaning is forehead onto hers, taking her hand in his.

"I'm so happy…"

"OOOOHH!!! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?! NOOO!! IT'S TOO SOON! I WON'T ACCEPT IT! NOOOOOO!!! AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Now, now. She is sixteen now, it is perfectly fine for her to have a boyfriend or two…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amu and Tadase blushed and smiled softly at each other. Tadase rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and looked into her eyes, his blush deepening.

"H-happy birthday, Hina… A-amu-chan."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigato, Tadase-kun."

* * *

So! That is the end of the story! Yeahhh… This ending isn't very good I know. OH! And If some of you don't know some of the Japanese stuff, here is the explanation.

Tadase-sama; Translated as "Sir Tadase", or a form of calling someone who is of higher class.

Onee-Chan; Big sister.

Amu-chan; Putting "Chan", "Chi", or "Tan" on the end of a girls first name means that you know that person very well.

Hinamori-san; Using a girl's last name with "san" on the end, is a sign of using formality to address a certain girl. Using just a boy's last name with 'kun' on the end means you know them, but are using formality to address them.

Tadase-kun; Using a boy's first name with kun on the end is meant to be used for a boy you know well, and are good friends with.

Arigato; Thank you.

Wellll, that is all, I think!  Bye Bye for now!

-carp~god bless!

Hasta la Last few hours of being 13… woooo!!! 8:15 am! I will be 14! Wooot!


End file.
